The Penguin of Death
by doctorsheriff
Summary: Danny and Grace saw the card at the store and just had to buy it  or the one where Steve is the Penguin of Death


If you want to see the card in question go here: ./humour/the-penguin-of-death-by-edward-monkton/prod_

The Penguin of Death

"Hey Uncle Steve!" Grace beamed up at Steve as she breezed past him and into his living room. Danny, who clearly had to teach his child a few things about the etiquette of waiting to be invited in to another person's house (and if Steve ever tells her about his not knocking Danny is going to kill him), waits on the doorstep for Steve to step to one side and let him in.

"Hi Gracie, how was your field trip to the zoo?" Steve asked, catching Grace easily as she jumped into his arms for a hello hug. Danny's heart absolutely did not stutter slightly (it totally did).

"It was amazing! We saw lions and elephants and they had a seal and I told my teacher that my Steve was a SEAL but she said that was silly because people aren't seals but I explained that you were a Navy SEAL and that that was really important because otherwise you wouldn't be able to keep my Danno safe and..." She fades out as she and Steve disappear out onto the beach and Danny is left to dump the beer which he'd bought on the way to Steve's in the kitchen before wandering out to join them.

He has to stop in the doorway briefly to just take in the image that is his daughter and his partner (though not in the sense Danny is hoping for) frolicking in the ocean, Grace giggling away in the sea having shucked the dress she had been wearing over her bathing suit, as Steve ducked under the surface, bobbing up again just in front of her splashing as much as he can. And Danny wants this. He wants it all the time. He is suddenly hit by the over whelming idea that maybe if he went for it with Steve, made a move, perhaps he could have it, all of it. He shoves the thought to the back of his mind; the alternative is just too much to bear, and strides out onto the beach.

"Hey Gracie?" he crooks his finger, beckoning her over once he has her attention.

"Yes Danno?"

"Do you want to give Steve that thing you bought for him?" Grace nods so hard Danny is momentarily worried her head might fall off and then she darts inside. Steve sends him a questioning look, of course he heard despite Danny's lowered voice. Danny flaps at him dismissively in a gesture that, based on Steve's face, effectively communicates both 'don't listen into our conversations' and 'you are a ridiculous human being'.

"Steve! While we were at the store I saw this and it reminded me of you and Danno said I could so I got it so this is for you." She held up a white envelope for Steve to take. He glanced up at Danny before taking the envelope from her.

"Do you want me to open it or..."

"No, I want you to just stare at it." Grace rolled her eyes and Danny just burst out laughing because she was so like her mother in that moment right there. Steve's indignant face did not make it worse. It didn't. Except it kind of did.

Steve, being the mature, well grounded, adult he was poked his tongue out at Grace before attacking the envelope like it was the target of a SEAL mission. Danny almost, almost blacked out at the (not adorable, never adorable) confused look on Steve's face when he saw the card.

"Wh-"

"Well there is a penguin because you're cool and penguins are cool – Danno, why are you laughing? Steve is cool!"

"Yeah Danno." Steve smirked at Danny as smugly as possible, it was wiped from his face though as Grace followed it by saying

"Obviously not as cool as you Danno, but cool." Any remark he may have been going to make was cut off as she just carried right on "and he can kill people in at least 412 ways though I bet it's way more, right Uncle Steve?"

"Well I..." Steve stuttered, unsure whether that question was safe to answer or not. He nearly melted with relief when Danny, ever his back up, jumped in with "Hey Monkey, dinner will be about an hour so if you want more time in the sea I'd hurry up."

His daughter, the oblivious little angel that she is, just squeaked excitedly at the idea of going in the sea and darted down the beach. She had apparently not noticed the swift change of topic.

Danny grinned after her and flopped onto the sand. He made sure to give a half glare to Steve who seemed to just glide onto the floor far more gracefully a few moments later. They sat watching Grace in companionable silence for a while before Steve turned to Danny with a grin.

"What? Steven, I hate when you get that smile, seriously, it means my life is about to get a little bit worse every time you do it."

"What? I'm not doing anything. I was just going to ask if since you agree with the card being like me..."

"Go on." Danny sighed at Steve's pause, tone wary, not liking where he thought this was going.

"Well. Does that mean you find me strangely attractive?" Steve was smirking now the bastard. Danny snorted.

"Are you kidding me? Of course not." His scoffing was clearly convincing as Steve stopped smirking and Danny took a moment to celebrate before he caught sight of Steve's face. The thing with Steve was that Danny could read him like a book and right now, though he's trying for fake wounded, Steve is just plain old disappointed and a little upset. Danny's heart tugs at the man's stupid sad face and he takes Steve in a moment longer before allowing his gaze to travel down to where their hands rest side by side in the sand.

Steve jolts as Danny's hand slides over his but Danny knows he wasn't wrong because that is hope on Steve's face right now. He makes sure he is looking into Steve's eyes when he quietly adds "there is nothing strange about how attractive I find you." And then Steve's eyes are crinkling at the corners and he is turning his hand palm up so their fingers can tangle and he is leaning forward and pressing his lips to Danny's and everything is just so fucking perfect that he can barely breathe. He pulls back and looks at Steve, just to check they're ok, and Steve gives him an almost imperceptible nod before he leans back in.

He heard the shutter sound of his phone camera and he realises that Grace is probably texting that photo to Kono and possibly Rachel right now. He knows that later he and Steve will have to have an awkward talk where they express their feelings while they try to retain as much masculinity as possible. None of this matters though because Steve is laughing into Danny's neck as Grace snaps more and more photos of them and the sun is beginning to set and yeah. Danny's life could get a hell of a lot worse.

End


End file.
